Hoosier Cookin' Badge
Hoosier Cookin' is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. Complete six of the ten activities listed, including the one starred. Does your troop like to cook? Do you want to learn more about Indiana History? Then this badge is for you! By completing Hoosier Cookin', you learn about Indiana's early years, different ethnic groups that live and have lived in Indiana, and taste some food that might be new to you! Hoosier Cookin' is only available through the Girl Scouts of Hoosier Capital Council. = Activities = ### Learn about two ways to cook food that might have been used by early settlers in the Indiana area. Try one of them! ::: 2. *Indiana is well known for its corn and soybean production. Pick one and learn how farmers plant, grow, and harvest the crop. Find out how the goods are sold and stored. What are some products made with the crop you choose? ::: 3. Grocery stores are filled with foods from Indiana! Investigate a food company that is based in Indiana. Try to answer these questions ****** What town are they in? ****** What products do they make? ****** Where can you buy their foods? ****** How does the company help the economy in their county? ****** What natural resources help them make their products? ::: Try sampling their products if possible. Some companies you may want to investigate are Orval Redenbocker, Red Gold, Yoder Popcorn, and Dillman Farms. ::: 4. Many foods we think of as native to Indiana actually came from the German settlers. Prepare and sample an authentic German food. Some foods to consider are breaded veal cutlets, oat macaroons, hot German potato salad, beets, or sauerkraut. ::: 5. English settlers brought many new foods to Indiana. Prepare and sample food of English origin. Some foods to consider are molasses, taffy, honey, and maple syrup. ::: 6. Native Americans made and harvested the first foods to ever come from the Indiana Territory. Their foods were based on what could grow in the area. Prepare and sample a Native American dish such as beef (or other meat) jerky, pumpkin with maple sugar, honey drink, Cherokee Huckleberry Bread, or sassafras tea. ::: 7. German and English settlers, as well as Native Americans provided the basis of Indiana cuisine in the early years. Eventually, other ethnic groups brought in new dishes. Find out about Hispanic cuisine, for example. What ingredients are used frequently? Try an authentic Hispanic dish. What country did this dish originate in? ::: 8. Practice your manners! While eating sampling different types of food, practice good manners. Find out what to do if you eat food you don't like, how to set a table, how to serve food, and general manners at a table. ::: 9. Indiana has several Amish communities. Investigate how and why Amish live as they do. Where are some Amish communities in Indiana? What are some ways they prepare food? What types of food does their culture lead to? If possible, make an Amish dish. ::: 10. Persimmons are the only food that is absolutely native to Indiana. How does a persimmon grow? What does it taste like? What foods can you make with it? = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Junior Badges Hoosier Cookin' Badge